An Apple A Day Keeps The Loneliness Away
by BaronVonBadGrammar
Summary: AppleJack had some feelings that she kept bubbling inside of her, feelings that she was scared would ruin her friendship with one of her closest friends. Twilight Sparkle has learned nearly everything about friendship now it's time for a new lesson. "Love".
1. Chapter 1

"Twilight, Ah need ta talk to ya, it's important." A teary-eyed AppleJack says to Twilight Sparkle as she stand in the doorway to Twilight's castle.

"Of course, come in, come in." Twilight answers as she hurriedly gestures for AppleJack to enter. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah feel... Ah have... Ah just need to talk to ya Sugarcube, is that okay?" AppleJack asks.

"Of course, whatever you need." Twilight Sparkle replies. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Can Ah have some water, please?" AppleJack asks with a sniffle.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Twilight answers as she rushes out of the room.

AppleJack sits on the floor, a tear streaking down her cheek. She looks down at her muzzle, watching the tear race down to her chin before dripping to the floor. As it hit the floor it kicked up a small layer of dust, the dust rising to her hoof before settling in her fur.

'What am Ah thinkin'? This'll only end badly...' AppleJack thinks to herself.

Twilight trots into the room, a glass of water floating in a cloud of purple light.

"I hope this'll be enough, if you need more then just ask." Twilight says as she floats the glass of water over to AppleJack.

AppleJack then grabs the glass and takes a large mouthful.

"Twilight... Ah need to ask you a few questions." AppleJack says as she lowers the glass to the floor.

"Sure, ask me anything." Twilight replies with a smile.

"Ah... Ah'm in love with somepony... Ah'm not very confident about how it'll go..." AppleJack sniffles.

"Come on AppleJack, you're a beautiful mare. I'm sure he'll say yes, who could say no to a mare like you?" Twilight says as she pulls AppleJack into a tight hug.

The scent of lavander tickled her nose as she took in Twilight's smell, she could feel her heart throb just being able to be this close to her.

"It's not a stallion... It's a mare..." AppleJack whimpers.

"Why would that change anything? I'm sure you'll be able to woo her, she probably already likes you and is just as shy as you are." Twilight says with a happy smile.

AppleJack lets out a sad whinny as she presses her face into Twilight's fur and silently cries, her tears soak Twilight's fur, making the strands of fur stick to AppleJack's face.

"She's a close friend... One of mah best friends... Ah wanna tell her how Ah feel, but Ah don't want to ruin our friendship." AppleJack chokes out.

"That's a tough place to be... I think you should tell her, We're all close enough friends that I don't think something like that would stop us from being friends." Twilight points out. "Who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

AppleJack nervously looks at the ground and pulls her stetson down to cover her face.

"It's fine if you don't want to answer, I was just interested." Twilight says as she pats AppleJack on the shoulder.

"It... It's you..." AppleJack mumbles.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Twilight asks.

"It's you, Ah love... you..." AppleJack whimpers.

"M-Me?" Twilight stutters in suprise.

"Ah knew Ah should've not said anything. Ah'm sorry Twi, I'll go." AppleJack says as she scrambles to her hooves.

Twilight grabs AppleJack's hindleg, stopping her from leaving.

"No, stay. I... I was just suprised is all. I was expecting Rainbow Dash if I'm honest." Twilight nervously giggles.

"Ah understand if you say no, Ah'm not that desirable." AppleJack sadly murmurs.

"I was just suprised is all. I never really considered a relationship with anypony, I was also too busy with my lessons. I had to put so much energy into learning all that I could, that I forgot all about that." Twilight explains.

"Ah understand, yer too busy for one." AppleJack sadly chokes out.

"I was, yeah. But there is one lesson that Celestia told me that I'd have to learn eventually. Love, I learned magic and quite a bit about friendship but never about love." Twilight explains.

Twilight let's out an angry groan and turns towards AppleJack.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'd be happy to start a relationship with you. I just keep messing up my words." Twilight groans.

"Really? Ya will?" AppleJack asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't know much about love or being in a relationship so I'll be trusting you to help me learn." Twilight says with a bright red blush spreading across her face.

AppleJack pulls Twilight into a deep and passionate kiss, adding all of the love that she had bottled up into one mindblowing experience that made both of their heart flutter. AppleJack then pushes Twilight onto her back and pushes her tongue into her mouth. Twilight then pats AppleJack on her barrel, trying to stop the kiss to get a breath. AppleJack seperates the kiss, panting and giggling.

"Wow..." Twilight whispers as her lips curl into a smile.

"Ah don't know the least bit about being in a relationship, so Ah'm just following mah heart. From what Ah've heard, that's what makes a relationship better." AppleJack pants.

Twilight then pulls AppleJack into a kiss, their lips locking and their tongues dancing.

This was a request by Sinner1632, this will have a few chapters more then likely it'll have about 5-7. I hope this is enjoyed by Sinner1632 and everyone else who has read this.


	2. Chapter 2

"AppleJack!" Twilight shouts as she excitedly sprints up to the currently working AppleJack.

"Ah, howdy there Twi, what can Ah do fer ya?" AppleJack asks with a happy smile.

"I wanted to know, if, maybe you wanted to go out on a date today?" Twilight asks with a faint blush.

"Of course, how could Ah say not to spending time with ma marefriend? Ah'll finish up with work then Ah'll meet up with ya later on." AppleJack answers as she gently kisses Twilights cheek.

Twilight blushes and turns to head back to town, only to turn back around and pull AppleJack into a gentle kiss. The pair seperate with Twilight and AppleJack blushing.

"I'm just following my heart, just like you said." Twilight nervously giggles.

"And Ah'm glad you did." AppleJack says with a happy smile.

Twilight then smiles before running back to the town. AppleJack licks her lips and a recognisable taste spreads across her tastebuds.

"Apple? Ah'll get ya back for that one sugarcube." AppleJack giggles.

Twilight quickly bursts into her room and floats over a piece of paper and a quill.

"Okay, where do we meet up?... The farm? I don't know if AppleJack would want to meet up there, it might be weird meeting up there. Gah! I want to plan it out but my heart just keeps telling me to forget about it." Twilight groans.

Twilight eventually concedes and decides that just this once, maybe planning it out wouldn't be a good idea.

"Follow my heart, it's what makes relationships better." Twilight sighs. "My hearts telling me to just grab you and hold on till the end of time. Why does love have to be so complicated?"

==================== 5 hours later ====================

A loud knocking rings throughout Twilight's castle. Twilight excitedly jumps to her hooves and rushes to the enterance of her castle.

"Coming!" Twilight excitedly shouts.

Twilight then opens the large wooden door revealing a casual looking AppleJack.

"Hey there Sugarcube, Ah was kinda wonderin' if ya where ready fer that date?" AppleJack asks.

"Yes, of course." Twilight answers as she steps outside, closing the door behind her.

"How about we head ta Sugarcube Corner? We can get some muffins and then maybe we could have a picnic." AppleJack offers.

"That's sounds great, I guess I was right not to plan anything." Twilight says with a happy smile.

"Ya didn't plan anything? That's not like ya, normally you'd have a list longer then an Apple Family orchard." AppleJack jokes.

"I know, but I was just following my heart." Twilight smirks.

"Come on, I'm sure Pinkie will be happy ta see us." AppleJack says as she wraps her tail around Twilight's.

The two walk side by side, Twilight wrapping a wing around AppleJack's barrel while also gently resting her head against AppleJack's neck lovingly.

"This really is a dream come true, Ah'm finally loved and it's by tha mare that Ah've had a crush on for a while now." AppleJack says with a happy smile.

"Love really is great, I spent a lot of time ignoring it but I'm glad I gave it a chance, and that it was with you." Twilight says as she gently kisses AppleJack's neck.

"Yer a real sweet talker, if ya keep talkin' like that Ah'm gonna have to kiss you right in front of everyone." AppleJack jokes.

"I wouldn't be against it." Twilight teases.

AppleJack blushes before looking away with a pout.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to kiss me?" Twilight asks with a smirk.

AppleJack's faces tenses up as she holds her pout.

"Then maybe I should be the one to kiss you." Twilight says as she uses one of her wings to turn AppleJacks head towards hers.

AppleJack then presses her lips against Twilight's, her heart throbbing at the feeling of the mare she loves soft, delicate lips. Twilight then uses her wings to pull AppleJack into a hug, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds the pair seperate, panting for air.

"Yer an amazing kisser fer someone who's new to it all." AppleJack giggles.

"I read a book about it, I wanted our kisses to be as good as possible." Twilight nervously explains.

"Sugarcube, Ah'd have loved any kiss with you, whether you read a book about it or not. But it's cute that you read about that." AppleJack smirks.

Twilight blushes and looks down at the ground, trying to hide her face. AppleJack giggles as they arrive at Sugarcube Corner.

"AppleJack! Twili-" Pinkie Pie cuts herself off with a gasp of shock. "Y-You're holding tails!"

"Yeah, urm, me and AppleJack here are in... in a relationship." Twilight nervously explains.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT!" Pinkie Pie excitedly screams.

"Thanks." The couple say at the same time.

Pinkie Pie lets out a squee as she hugs herself.

"So adorable!" Pinkie Pie growls.

AppleJack pulls her stetson down to cover her face while Twilight uses her wings to cover her face as they both blush profusely.

"Here you go." Pinkie Pie says as she hands a large pink box to Twilight. "Enjoy the picnic."

Pinkie Pie excitedly giggles before dissapearing in a cloud of sprinkle and candy. The couple look at eachother in confusion before laughing.

"Let's get going, Ah know just the place." AppleJack says as she leads Twilight out of the bakery.

AppleJack then leads Twilight to an open field with only a single tree stood in the middle of it.

"Wow... This place is perfect for a picnic." Twilight says as she trots into the field.

The couple then walk over to the tree before sitting down in the shade.

"It's a perfect place, perfect weather and perfect company." Twilight says with a happy smile.

"Aw shucks." AppleJack mumbles as a strong blush spreads across her face.

Twilight then uses her magic to open the box, revealing a purple cake with an orange trim. On the top of the cake is both Twilight's and AppleJack's cutiemarks.

"Hey, AppleJack." Twilight says getting AppleJack's attention. "You should look at this cake."

AppleJack looks over to the cake and lets out a happy chuckle.

"It's perfect." AppleJack says as she nuzzles Twilight's cheek.

Twilight nuzzles AppleJack back before using her magic to cut two slices of cake.

"Here you go." Twilight says as she holds AppleJack's slice of cake in front of AppleJack's lips.

AppleJack takes a bite before happily looking up at the sky.

"It's like Ah'm living a dream." AppleJack says with a happy chuckle.

"I'm glad to be part of your dream, it's only fair that I'm in yours since you've started appearing in mine." Twilight says as she happily nuzzles AppleJack's neck.

The rest of the date went perfectly, they spent the day eating cake and talking about their daily lives, and at night, they watched the stars sparkle in the night sky. It really was the perfect date.

Please be sure to tell me what you thought, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I sure hope you enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Twilight, are you feeling okay?" Rarity asks.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming a bit." Twilight answers with a nervous smile.

"Well, as I was saying, AppleJack seems to be really excited about something, when I asked her about it she wouldn't tell me. What do you think has gotten her so excited?" Rarity asks.

"N-No idea, she might have a rodeo coming up." Twilight answers with a nervous stutter.

Rarity looks at Twilight with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You do know!" Rarity giggles. "C'mon tell me. Did she find a stallion? Oh, is he handsome?"

"Kind of." Twilight answers.

Twilight then nervously rubs her foreleg.

"Oooo, I love gossip!" Rarity says as she excitedly giggles. "If it's only kind of then that means she's found someone, but it's not a stall... Oh my god! She's got a marefriend?!"

Twilight nervously gulps and nods her head.

"Who is it?" Rarity asks with an excited smile.

Twilight blushes heavily and looks around the room.

"Oh, no need to be shy. Just tell me who it is." Rarity says with a large smile on her face.

"Well, urm, you see... It's, uh, it's me..." Twilight answers as her face explodes into a blush.

Rarity's jaw drops in shock, her face quickly shifting from excitement to pure surprise.

"You? I-I expected Rainbow Dash, not you. Wow, that's great!" Rarity excitedly giggles as she claps her forehooves together.

Twilight blushes and covers her face with her wings.

"This is incredible news! I thought it was going to be some normal gossip, but you darling, have just made my year." Rarity says with a large smile seemingly painted onto her face.

Twilight nervously laughs and rubs the back of her head.

"This is fantastic! Have you two been on a date yet?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah." Twilight answers with a nod.

Rarity gasps.

"This is the best news since the marriage of Princess Cadence and Shining Armour!" Rarity says as she pulls Twilight into a bear hug.

Twilight nervously smiles as her body is tightly squeezed by Rarity.

"Oh my god! I'll get to make dresses for the wedding!" Rarity excitedly squeaks.

"W-WEDDING?!" Twilight nearly shouts. "W-We haven't planned th-that far ahead."

"Don't be silly, of course I'll make them for you." Rarity says, her mind in it's own dreamland.

"W-What if we don't want to get married?" Twilight asks.

"Oh my god! I could make AppleJack's dress purple with an orange heart on the front!" Rarity squees.

Twilight sighs and lets out a quiet chuckle.

"Rarity I have to go, I have a date planned with AppleJack today so I need to get ready." Twilight explains.

"Do tell me how it goes dear." Rarity says as she starts digging through her piles of fabric and gems.

Twilight leaves the boutique with a happy smile on her face, the day's sun seemed to also be happy as it seemed to shine a little brighter then normal.

"Howdy there Twi, ya just finished talkin' to Rarity?" AppleJack's voice asks.

"Yeah, she's a bit busy right now. She's making a bunch of dresses." Twilight says with a shake of her head.

"Ah well, Ah guess it can wait till later. Ya ready to head out?" AppleJack asks.

"Yeah, I'-" Twilight answers before being cut off by AppleJack kissing her.

AppleJack then quickly pulls her lips away with a chuckle, leaving Twilight confused.

"That's fer stealin' one of mah apples yesterday." AppleJack says with a wink.

"H-How did you know?" Twilight asks with a look of amazement on her face.

"Ya shouldn't kiss a member of the Apple Family straight after eatin' an apple." AppleJack giggles.

Twilight's face turns bright red as the realization hits her.

"I-I couldn't help myself." Twilight mumbles.

"You stole an apple an' Ah stole a kiss, Ah'd say we're even." AppleJack chuckles.

Twilight pouts before wrapping her tail around AppleJack's.

"Where are we heading today anyway?" Twilight asks.

"Ah'm afraid Ah can't answer that, it'd ruin the surprise." AppleJack says as she kisses Twilight cheek.

"Hey!" Twilight says in mock anger.

"I couldn't help myself." AppleJack mocks back.

Twilight's face turns into a pout.

"W-Well I couldn't." Twilight mumbles.

"Neither could I." AppleJack says as she nuzzles Twilight's cheek.

The pair happily laugh together as they walk through ponyville and towards Apple Acres.

"We're going to your farm?" Twilight asks.

"Eeyup, there's this place we found a few days ago that Ah want ta show you." AppleJack explains.

"There's a place that you've never seen before?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, it was just as suprising ta us." AppleJack answers.

AppleJack then led Twilight through the orchards, past the tree's right at the edge and towards a rocky outcropping.

"Is this it?" Twilight asks.

"Not yet, yer really excited fer this ain't ya?" AppleJack giggles.

"Sorry." Twilight says with a nervous laugh.

"Come on, Ah'll show you what Ah was talkin' about." AppleJack says as she leads Twilight around the outcrop.

As the pair come to the other side of the outcrop they see a cave enterance, leading into the ground.

"We're going down." AppleJack says as she starts to travel down into the mouth of the cave.

Twilight follows after her, unable to take her gaze away from the mare infront of her.

"Twilight, can ya light up the area with yer magic?" AppleJack asks.

Twilight's horn then starts to glow, bathing the surrounding area in light. In the ceiling and the walls of the cave shimmered different gems, all reflecting Twilights light in all directions. The way the gems shimmered in the rocky walls reminded the pair of the stars in the night sky, each gem sparkling made the cave seem magical, almost otherworldly.

"Wow..." Twilight mumbles, awestruck at the sight in front of her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" AppleJack says as she wraps her tail around Twilight's.

"It is..." Twilight mumbles.

AppleJack kisses Twilight's cheek and sits down next to her, AppleJack's tail being wrapped around Twilight's tail dragged the engrossed mare down to a sit with her.

"I brought us here, just so we could watch 'em twinkle." AppleJack says with a blush.

Twilight turns her head to face AppleJack, giving her a gentle smile. Twilight then leans in and kisses AppleJack on the lips.

"Thank you." Twilight says with a happy smile.

The pair exchange one last kiss before turning back to the gems, watching their underground night sky shine for just them. 


End file.
